Modern technology, including continued advances in the interrelated fields of microprocessors, computer memory, computer displays, and user interfaces, can be used to solve problems and fulfill unmet needs in cytology. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 8,041,091, the contents of which are fully incorporated by reference as if set forth in full, describes an image analysis system used in ophthalmology.
Current systems for reviewing and analyzing cytological specimens include relatively expensive review microscopes or review stations. Further, current methods for reviewing and analyzing cytological specimens are often labor intensive and time-consuming. These demanding methods can lead to errors, such as false negatives and false positives, in the review and analysis of cytological specimens.